


Alone Time

by paynesgrey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Zuko needs some alone time, and Mai writes fanfiction in prison.





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! I can't get Maiko out of my brain! So I was going to do something for [](http://maiko100.livejournal.com/profile)[maiko100](http://maiko100.livejournal.com/) but this came out and it really doesn't fit with their themes, but... ah well. Another idea, another time. Also, for some reason I had Ty Lee and Mai in the same cell - it works for comedy's sake, but I'm guessing it's not exactly canon. D'oh!

Zuko was completely out of it. Ever since he got back from the Boiling Rock, his face had held several different expressions, and he couldn’t have appeared more distracted and aloof.

But it wasn’t his usual pastime of aloofness. No, this was the type of behavior that kept his new comrades far, far away.

“What’s wrong with him? What’s with that smirk?” Katara looked scandalized; Aang looked confused.

Sokka huffed lightly. “Just leave him alone. He just saw his girlfriend, who helped us escape, and is no doubt in trouble right now with the Fire Nation.”

They watched as Zuko glanced over at them suspiciously and immediately disappeared into forest.

“Looks like he needs some alone time,” Suki commented.

“That’s _guy_ alone time to you ladies,” Sokka added. Katara’s face scrunched in confusion, and Suki’s eyes widened. Sokka gave them both a piercing yet knowing glare.

“Oh!” Suki and Katara looked at each other horrified.

“Yep, give him about oh… five, ten minutes,” Sokka joked. Aang looked him nonplussed.

“Does it really take that long?” he asked innocently.

The girls bolted not a second later.

\--

“What are you drawing?” Ty Lee asked as silence drummed away in their prison. It was a pretty nice prison, considering. Ty Lee imagined Azula’s temper calmed down a bit. Even though she took away their weapons, she at least let Mai have some paper to doodle on.

Ty Lee peered over Mai’s shoulder, who was vigorously drawing something of interest.

“Is that Zuko with a group of comets shooting toward him?”

Mai gritted her teeth. “Stupid jerk!” She pressed the charcoal hard against the paper in large, thick action lines as blobs of comets veered toward stick-person Zuko with an over-sized head and highly defined scar.

Clearly, Mai was still mad at Zuko.

“But I thought you said you loved him?” Ty Lee asked. Mai was close to ripping through the paper.

“I do, but he’s still a jerk,” Mai countered gruffly.

Ty Lee watched her with interest. “Ah…” She paused and delicately pulled a scroll that was hidden in her prison robe.

“Care to explain this then?” Ty Lee gave her a toothy grin as she presented another piece of paper with artistically defined Zuko and Mai drawings holding each other and kissing.

“Hey! How’d you find that?” Mai looked horrified. Ty Lee snickered.

“I was bored so I lifted it from your pockets. Wow, Mai, this is quite a bedtime story,” she said, reading the script on the back of the drawing. Ty Lee clucked her tongue and shook her head. “Mai, I would have never guessed that from you.”

Mai couldn’t have turned any paler, so as Ty Lee continued to read her story.

“He pulled me to his chest and whispered, ‘Let’s go kill my sister together, tear her finger by finger, limb by limb, and drag her body into the courtyard for all to see. Then, I’ll take you back to my room and remove every one of those hidden knives with my teeth…’”

“Gah!” Mai cried, grabbing the script from Ty Lee’s hand and clutching it to her chest. She turned away with a slight flush of embarrassment.

“How dare you!” Mai shot at her.

Ty Lee laughed and patted the girl’s back. “Oh, Mai, you’re such a girl.”

Mai didn’t say a word, so Ty Lee continued, “I know how much you miss him, and it’s okay. I mean, we’re in here because of him…so if you ever need any _girl_ alone time, just let me know and I’ll stuff my ears and turn to the wall, okay?”

Mai turned around and met Ty Lee’s joyous expression. The blush soon drained from her face, and she looked annoyed.

Mai stiffened and then sighed in exasperation. “Ty Lee, I cannot believe you just said that to me.”

Ty Lee chuckled good-naturedly and leaned against the prison wall. “Oooh, looks like someone might need some girl time right about now.”

END  



End file.
